


Beauty and Blood

by ShadaPhoenix



Series: Whispers in the Darkness [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Dreams, Pain, Prose Poem, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaPhoenix/pseuds/ShadaPhoenix
Summary: The power is in the Blood





	Beauty and Blood

Darkness falls and my heart lies bare. All that I am is revealed through dreams. Some are in color, but some are monochromatic and dreary.

I see a vision of a single red rose. I reach out to grasp it, only to be pricked by a thorn. I can not hold the beauty in my hand. Beauty is fleeting and has no power. The power comes from the Blood.

I find myself in a black room. There is a table in the center of the room with lit candles. In the center of the table is a razor blade. I feel that I must have the power in my hands. I take hold of the razor and make a small incision on my palm. As I look down, I see a drop of blood trickle down my fingertip. Alas, my power, my life is leaving me! But wait, it is only one drop of blood.

I hear a voice say, "One drop of blood does not seem like much, but drops turn into puddles. Do not underestimate the power of a drop of blood. The blood is the Life. Only through My blood can you gain Life. Stop the bleeding child, for your blood is not needed. I have bled for you and you are cleansed."

I drop to my knees and stop the blood from flowing. I need not the power in my hands, for with such power, I would ruin myself. Only by surrendering can I gain Life.

As Dawn overtakes the day, I awake from my dreaming visions and finally, I understand.


End file.
